Need You Now
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Sly and Carm realize how much they miss eachother after breaking up over sly's amnesia confession. Song belongs to Lady Antebellum One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own.

_**Need You Now**_

_**Carmelita P.O.V**_

I felt the harsh sting of tears on my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and, took a deep breath.

What time is it?

1 A.M.

What.

The.

Fuck?!

Damn raccoon has been in my head all day.

I haven't stopped crying since I got home from work.

Ugh!

So goddamn frustrating!

I leaned back into my pillows and wiped my tears.

_**Picture perfect memories,**_

_**Scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

I wonder if he ever thinks about me…

About…US.

No…No stop!

_After faking that amnesia, he doesn't even deserve to be in your presence!_

I know…but he made me so happy.

_He hurt you._

He did it so we could be together.

_Forget him!_

I'm trying!

I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**Sly P.O.V**_

I let her slip right through my hands.

God why am I such an idiot?!

I miss everything about her.

The way her fur felt under my fingers.

How soft her lips were.

That cranky attitude she'd have whenever she would wake up.

Damnit!

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

Maybe I should call…

No.

I don't want to upset her anymore.

I've done enough damage.

My hand wove through my hair as I sat in the hall outside my bedroom.

Just thinking.

_She deserved to know._

Yeah but at what cost?!

I lost her.

And I don't know if I can get her back.

Everything hurts.

My eyes.

My head.

But mostly…

My heart.

I punched the wall.

Damnit!

I let angry tears fall.

I just want to hold her.

And tell her…

How much she means to me.

How much I love her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**Carmelita P.O.V**_

I felt the soft breeze hit my face.

It was a clear night in Paris.

Warm and crisp.

The wind blew in through the open doors as I sat there, in my dark bedroom.

Crying over a guy.

My life is such bullshit.

I remember nights like this.

Where Sly would walk in and hold me in his arms.

Comforting me after an aggravating day at work.

I would only cry in front of him.

He was my everything.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

I stared out at my balcony.

Wondering if he'd show up.

Just like he used to.

The tears won't stop falling.

It's really pissing me off.

Just make the pain stop.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**Sly P.O.V**_

I stared at the half empty bottle in my hands.

Whisky can't even numb the pain.

That girl is my world.

I really hope she isn't with someone else right now.

That'd just kill me.

I decided to go take a walk.

Maybe I should walk by...

Just for old time sake.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,**_

_**And I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

I stumbled around the streets.

The liquor still in my hand.

Tears still making their way down my face.

She could arrest me if I went near her.

Screw it.

I miss her.

Forget the thief and cop thing.

Right now…

She's the only thing that matters.

Carmelita…

The love of my life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**Carmelita P.O.V**_

I started wiping away more tears when I heard a knock at the door.

Sighing, I stood up and made my way over to the noise.

Turning the knob, I noticed a familiar figure.

His eyes were bloodshot, and tears were rushing down his cheeks.

The anger came rushing back.

I tried to shut the door as quickly as possible.

He stuck his foot between the frame and the door…

Aggressively.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked backwards, his eyes never leaving mine.

He was drunk.

My shock pistol was in the bedroom.

I turned to run, but he pulled me by my wrist and…

Hugged me?

Tightly.

"Sly…what are you doing?" I managed to weakly get out.

"I just…I miss you…I miss holding you. Don't make me let go." He whispered into my hair, his voice broken and cracked…

Just like his spirit.

I wrapped my arms around him, and we just…

Stood there.

It seemed like…

Forever.

And from just that hug, I knew he was sorry.

Because no man would walk into my apartment, half drunk, and aggressively pull me into a warm embrace.

I closed my eyes and just…

Soaked it all in.

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Oh baby I need you now.**_

**DONE! Lol do u guys like it?!! Omggggggg I loveee this story! The characters aren't completely how they usually are but I wanted to show a diff. side to them.**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


End file.
